Will always Love
by swishyla
Summary: Friends when they were 10. They were both inseparable. after her father died she had to move. 8 years later and she is back. will they relies that they love each other of is it too late. MODERN DAY. HIGH SCHOOL.
1. Prologue

Summary: friends when they were 10. They were both inseparable. After her father died she had to move. 8 years later and she is back will they relies that they love each other or is it too late. MODERN DAY. HIGH SCHOOL.

AN: hello too you guys and gals. Okay I don't write stories. Mostly read but I thought I would give it a shot. So please read and tell me what you think.

Prelog "Come on we have too hurry" yelled a small brown hair silver eyed ten year old girl

"kitty we don't have to be there for another hour" called a blond hair sky blue eyed ten year old boy

" how many times do I have to tell you to STOP CALLING ME THAT" she cried.

" well seeing how that isn't going to happen, if I were you I would just accept it, besides you know you love that name." he tells her with a smirk

" whatever you say bug we need to leave I want to surprise our dads before we go too school" she tells him

" wait, did you just call me bug?" he asked

"yes I did because you bug me so much. So your new name is bug" as she stick her tongue out at him

" fine fine lets just go" he says

" its about time, you are as bad as a girl when getting ready" she jokes

They leave the boys house heading to the factory their fathers work at. Everything was like any other day. The birds sing and like always they stop when they hear the little girls voice join in. Every time the boy is in awe of the pure beauty of it.

As they get closer sirens and people yelling can be heard. Both children drop their things and run to the factory. When they get closer they can see smoke rising and men running out. Both are scared of what is going on.

When they finally get there they see the young boys dad standing looking worries.

"Mr. Smith what is going on" cried the girl

The man looks down and is sadden by just looking at the little girl. He crouched down look into her eyes. " honey there has been an accident, we are going to wait for your dad right here."

" where is he? Why is he not here where its safe?" she says looking at him with unshed tears in her eyes

He doesn't know what to say. So he just holds her hand and waits. Next to her is her best friend with a hand around her shoulders. As she waits she leans into him because right now he is her anchor form the worry of the unknown.

Almost everyone is out but her father. Each moment that passes the more scared she gets and the tighter he holds her. Not just to comfort her but because he loves her and does not want to see her sad. Her father was like a second dad to him and he doesn't want to see him to die.

The fire fighters finally get the fire out but no sign of the girls dad. Just then a man with soot all over him walks to the girl. He kneels down and gives the girl something. She looks at it. A small pin with a single mocking bird in flight with an arrow in its beak and flames around it, attached was a little note.

_My little bird you are my fire. I love you with all my heart._

She looks at the man with a questioning eyes. Seeing this he finally says with a sad look " he saved my life and I will forever be grateful for what he did, before he went back to help others he told me to give you that and said that when you wear it he will be with you"

After hearing this she just broke down and turn into her best friends chest to cry. The little boy looked at his father telling him he was going to go take her home.

3CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC3

Few weeks later the young girl goes to visit her best friend. She knocks on the door and a beautiful wome answers. Knowingly the women calls for her son.

He sees her, his best friend, and knows something is wrong in the ways she stands and the far off look in her silver eyes.

Both walk like they always did. She does not sing though and he is sad because he knows why. When she stops he turns to look at her and she is crying. He goes to her and hugs her just like he did on that sad day. When she finally pulls away and looks into his sky blue eyes and speaks.

" you know I will miss you..." she starts but he cut her off

"what are you talking about?" he asking

" my mother can't take care of prim and I anymore. After dad died she doesn't do anything but sits there. Some people came over the other day. They said she is not stable enough to take care of us so we are leaving and going to Texas with our uncle Haymitch." she finished

" you can't leave you are my best friend. Prim and you can live with me. Mom and dad already think of you and prim as there own."

" its too late today is my last day. I came to say goodbye and I will miss you. Cato you will always be my best friend" with that she goes to him and kisses his cheek and goes to her home one last time

As he watches her leave he calls to her "Katniss I will not forget you and I will see you again. I love you don't forget it" With those last words they both know he means it. With one last look at him she smiles and says she knows and that she loves him too


	2. Chapter 1: She Comes Back

Ch1: she comes back

AN: okay so I don't like having just one Ch up so I'm updating now but I will update hopefully every Suday if I'm able and thanks for reading :)

*Ring ring Rinnnnngggg*

" ahhh what the fuck. Who the hell is calling me at 7:30 in the fucking morning" Cato yelled Looking at his phone he sees that its his friend Marvel.

" what the fuck do you want. Its too early to be putting up with your shit" " well good morning to you too sunshine. I figured you would forget today is the first day of school so I decided to wake your lazy ass up." he said" so get up I'm out side I don't want to be late"

" oh right thanks I'll be there in 10." He hung up and ran to the bathroom. After washing his face he pulled on a pair of jeans and a black shirt on with his favorite pair of black and white chucks. He went down stairs grabbed and apple and went to say bye to his mom.

" mom I'm going to school see ya later."

" alright be safe and tell her I expect her to come visit this week."

" tell who Clove? You know she comes down every week"

" no not her. You will know who I'm talking about later. Go on you will be late."

" Uhh...okay bye mom" He ran out of the house and jumped into Marvels truck.

" damn took you long enough your as bad as a girl when getting ready."

" funny someone once told me that ." he said

" well who ever it was knows you well enough. Alright lets go." They drove of to their high school in the middle of the capitol. They went to the best school, everyone who went there had talent in everything. From sports, to music, art, and academically. It was hard to get into. You had to have money or be lucky enough to get a scholarship.

As they pull up to the school they can see all their friends waiting. They both get out and walk to them. When they get close a blond girl goes and jumps on Cato.

" hey babe I thought your weren't going to come." she says while batting her eyelashes.

Bitterly he says "stop calling me babe we aren't a couple Glimmer"

She smiles seductively and whispers " but you and I can still have fun"

Disgusted he looks at Clove " doesn't she know I don't do sloppy second" he says as he pushes her off

Clove laughs and leaves too her first class. She turns and yells " tell her that I'll visit her later after school"

"who are you talking about?" he asks

" never mind see you later" she says as she runs to class

Confused he goes to his first class. He sits down next to Marvel and Thresh. All three boys have known each other since middle school. They and Clove know of his best friend and what happen to all were there for him when she left .

As they wait they start talking. " hey have you heard, Cato." whispered Marvel

" no what?" he ask while looking at them.

" we have a new student this year. She is really hot." he says

" really damn can't wait to see the new fine piece of ass. Why she switch in her senior year?" he ask

" well I saw her today getting her schedule. Ms. Trinket told me to show her around. I asked her the same question. She said she had to. Her uncle got a job as sports coach here." said thresh

" really but what about Brutus?" Cato asked

" he is still here just getting a hand from him" Thresh says " at lunch I asked her to hang with us so you can meet her then"

" that's cool I can't wait. What she look like?"

" hard to describe but she has a fire to her." thresh says

" Damn, Cato, I met her and I don't think you could take her let me get first crack" Marvel says with a smirk

" yeah like she be with your ugly ass after she sees this sexy thing" motioning to himself.

The rest of the day goes by normally. English, art, sports,and history go by pretty fast that Cato doesn't notices its already lunch. As he gets to his friends he notices that they are talking about someone

" so where is she?" ask Clove " I want to know why she is... Oh hey Cato what up?"

" uh not much. Who are you talking about?" he asked suspiciously

"hmmm oh no one. Forget about it" she said

" Clove when are we going to tell him. Rue just saw her sister in class. She yelled at me for being a bad brother for not telling her she was here. I don't want to know what he will do." Thresh said with a worried look.

"I can't she told me in math not to. She wants to do it" she said with a smile.

" okay what the hell. First this morning my mom said to tell her to visit. Then you said that you are going to see her after school. Now this. What the fuck are you not telling me " Cato said with an annoyed look in his eye.

" if you can't figure it out now you are dumb and don't deserve to know." Clove countered. " beside the new girl is here." she waves her over.

Not bothering to turn around Cato glares at Clove. " stop changing the subject and tell me..."

" well no I won't but this silver eyed girl has been wanting to see you all day." she says with a smirk.

" what are you talking ab..." he turns around and freezes. Cato rubs his eyes like he is seeing things. She smiles at him a determined look in her eyes.

" hey bug are you just going to sit there and stare at me or are you going to say hi."


	3. Chapter 2: Stories

Ch 2: stories

**AN: awww thanks you guys. I'm soooo happy that you guys like the story. And I would love if you would please review soo I know what you think.**

When he saw her he was happy she was here, sad that he hasn't seen her in forever, and annoyed no one told him. But at that moment he didn't know what to do. Staring wishing that this wasn't a dream.

Being inpatients, Clove threw a carrot at his head. " goodness do something other then stare you creep"

With that he picked her up and was so happy too be hugging her. He didn't want to let go. Everyone was smiling because they knew that she was coming back and they were happy for both of them.

All but one blond girl who looked at her with glaring daggers. Glimmer walked up to everyone with Cashmere and Gale. When she got there she clears her throat to get everyone's attention. No one wanting to listen to the bitch queen so they just ignored her.

Not liking that. Glimmer walks up to Cato and taps on his arm. Letting go of Katniss he turned around and saw the last person he wanted to see. With a fake smile on Glimmer's face she says " hey babe I thought you and I can go have some fun right now."

With just as much fakeness he looked down in her and said." well bitch how many times do I have to say that will I never and I mean never go out with you or any other girl."

That being said Katniss smiled and turned to Glimmer. " I think he has spoken so please leave I don't want to catch anything your slutty ass might have."

Everyone watching was laughing like maniacs. Angry, Glimmer left with both Cashmere and Gale fallowing trying to tell her that bitch didn't mean anything, and she will pay.

3CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC3

After everyone clamed down they started talking to Katniss. About her and Cato. Clove ask the first question that she has always wanted to know " so what's the most embarrassing thing he has ever done?"

Cato stops eating and before he can says anything to get her not to talk, Katniss laughs and starts speaking. At that moment he knows he is screwed. But doesn't say anything as she counties

" well when we were younger my little sister love to play dress up. So one day I was walking with my dad heading home. I didn't know that he was waiting for me already." she is already laughing. And then Cato just turns red because he knows what coming. " So when I got home my mom said he was up stairs playing with her. When I walked in he was wearing a pink dress with a tiara on as my sister was putting makeup on him. It was the funniest thing ever."

She stops and everyone is laughing when she turns to him with a smile. " bug I always knew you looked better in a dress then I did" she finishes with a smirk

. He couldn't believe it. It was her smiling like she always did. But their was something different in her silver eyes, something that change, but it was her. He didn't want to ask until it was the two of them alone. So he looks at her with questioning eye. She nodded understanding that they will talk later.

He turned to his friends and gave them a smirk. " well that isn't as bad the day we went to that haunted house"

After hearing that she turn white. " oh god please don't."

" oh kitty you brought this on your self." laughing he continued" so on Halloween this little girl thought she was all big and brave. So we went to this one house that looked haunted. The whole way through she wasn't even scared. Then when we go out there was little Chihuahua started barking at her and chased her back into the house. When I found her she was wrapped in fake cobweb with fake blood on her and the little runt was peeing on her."

After everyone is finished laughing. Clove finally started talking to her. " so Katniss I'm glad too see you again. But I'm still mad that you only said bye to muscles and not anyone else. I mean I get you guys did everything together. I mean he told me you guys learned how to potty train together. But we were all still friends." just after she finish talking in walks the rest of their friends.

" have you guys heard who is back. Can you believe it now Cato will get on with his Li..." Finnick starts but was cut off by Annie.

" hey Kat long time no see." she says with a smile. " how have you been"

retty good." she says with a smile. " so Finn what was that about Cato getting a life."

" ummmm...you see... Ummm" he stuttered.

" Katniss stop giving him a hard time and answer my question now that everyone is here." Clove said while rolling her eyes.

" okay well you see when I said bye to Cato I couldn't face the rest of you. I was crying because I was losing everything. I just couldn't do it." Katniss says while looking down.

Cato turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He knew that was the only ways to show that he was there to help her.

3CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC3

On the other side of the cafeteria Glimmer stared at them with hatred in her eyes. She thought it should be her in his arms not some no body. Some girl who is less then her. She smiled and put on a mask to hide her jealousy but she was planing on how to get rid of the bitch that is taking her man. And was going to use Cashmere and Gale to do it.


	4. Chapter 3: Still Spell Bound

Ch3: still spell bound

**AN: I'm so sorry I have not updated. Its been crazy with the end of my Jr. year with all the SATs and APs but that is no excuse soo I plan having a couple of new Ch up soon**

**And thank you if your are still sticking to the story it is really appreciated. Lets Do This :)**

* * *

_Previously: On the other side of the cafeteria Glimmer stared at them with hatred in her eyes. She thought it should be her in his arms not some no body. Some girl who is less then her. She smiled and put on a mask to hide her jealousy but she was planing on how to get rid of the bitch that is taking her man. And was going to use Cashmere and Gale to do it._

* * *

Everyon still talked to Katniss about her time away, and how she felt when she was back home again. " When we first got there, Prim and I didn't really like it. It was too different. I didn't know anyone and I was the Cali girl in a town of cowboys." she said with a little grin.

" Not everyone was that bad though. I met a boy there. He was my only friend really. Kind, funny, and smart." she said as Cato was sulking thinking she was in love with this guy.

She continued about the boy. " his name was Peeta. He was amazing really and if he wanted he could get any girl he, but he wasn't into them at all." she turned to Cato with a smirk. " I think you would be more his type. He like the blond hair, blue eyed, muscles kind of guy." She winked.

Cato looked at her with a smile. " Oh you know I'm every ones type, even yours" he said with a wink.

Just as she was about to reply the bell rings. She stands and was about to walk when Cato stops her and takes her schedule. " Now lets see what you have next. Well you had math, English, history, sports, music, and science." Cato said out loud. " Oh we have our last two classes together. That's great we can go pick up prim and go to my house. Mom really wanted too see you."

She smiled at him. "Alright I can't wait. But come on bug we are going to be late." she grabbed his hand and started walking in a direction. Cato smiled.

" Okay okay I'm coming, but um kitty we are going in the wrong direction." Katniss stops and turns to him." Well why didn't you say something earlier." she huffed.

" Sorry let just go then so we aren't late." Never letting go of her hand they walked together to class.

He missed her and was so happy she was with him. As they get to class they find seats in the back of the class. They are still holding hands and talking like nothing happen and she never left. They stop once the teacher walked in.

"Okay settle down class. Lets get started. My name is Cinna and I will be your music teacher this year." said a dark skinned man with all black and gold eyeliner.

" I know. I know I am usually the design teacher but I had a free period and took the music class to help out the school." he said " So let get started I want to see what some of you can do. Any volunteers. Oh yes of cores come Glimmer play something that's important to you."

Glimmer walked to the front of the class " Well I don't play but I sing so I will sing a song. Here we go."

_ "So, oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_It's all about me now,_

_It's all about me now!_

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_ It's all about me now,_

_ I'm about to do me now!"_

She finished with a smile "Thank you thank you I know I'm amazing." She walked back to her seat with a smile that said try and beet that.

Cinna walks back to the front of the the class " Well that was... Um interesting. Okay anyone else" after he said that Katniss let go of Cato's hand to raise hers.

" Oh yes miss ... I'm sorry what is your name."

She stood up with a smile " My name is Katniss, and I would like to sing as well. This song is for a friend of mine in Cali. He was amazing but no one really understood him." With that she started to sing.

_"And I can't change_

_Even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_And I can't change_

_Even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_My love_,_ my love, my love_

_She keeps me warm._

_ Love is patient, love is kind_

_Love is patient. Love is kind."_

As she finished, everyone was in shock. They all didn't know that she can sing so well. All but Cato who was smiling and knew that he was still under her spell.

As he was staring at her with all the love in his eyes. Another was staring at her with all the hate she can muster was thinking to herself "not only has this bitch taken "her" man but also showed her up. She was going to pay."

* * *

After school Cato was driving Prim and _his_ kitty to his house. As they walked to the front door a lady walked out with a sad smile on her face. She turns to her daughters. " Hello babys. I've missed you two so much."

* * *

**An: Well see you next Ch. And please review I would rally appreciate it. :))**


	5. Authors note

**Authors note:**

**Well my lovely readers I'm really happy that you have taken the time to read this story of mine. I am really sorry to say this but I didn't like how this story turned out I am going to rewrite this story to make it better and hopefully have it turn out how I wanted it to be in the first place. Don't worry I will try to get it up by the end of this week. I will have this up till then. The story will have the same story line but it will be changed here and there. If you have any ideas that you might want to add please pm any time. **

**Thank you :) **


End file.
